Hoped It
by LycheeRambutan
Summary: "I know you feel uncomfortable with my friendship with Sakura, but believe me we were just friends, I could never match up to you," Naruto admitted. Then he felt Sasuke's hand on his shoulder and the raven said, " I really hope that you two are no more than friends, if not I would have to do something about it." It's a SasuNaru. COMPLETE.


Hoped It

The blond boy sat alone at the bus stop at 6.45 am sharp. It was an exciting morning considering he only had 3 hours of sleep that morning. It wasn't because he had last minute assignments or because he was late out on a school night, but because he was busy putting the finishing touches on a very special portrait.

He had brought along a thermos of coffeevfrom home to keep him awake. He would need a whole lot of caffeine for today. And his phone vibrated because of a notification.

Naruto swiped his phone open and saw that Kiba had tagged him in a media social photo. It was actually a digital scan of a Polaroid photo which was taken during their Orientation Week earlier that year. Naruto couldn't remember the exact date but there they were, his teammates of the day, Sakura Haruno, Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha, with Kakashi-sensei. Kakashi sensei as usual stood in the back wearing his trademark mask, while Sakura was center front bending at the camera with one hand on her knee and the other showing of a two fingered peace sign. On her right was Naruto glaring at Sasuke, and on her left was Sasuke who looked at a point off photo, his expression smug. The picture was taken after they had won the first place during the Orientation Games.

Naruto looked at Sasuke's face and frowned, then he looked at Sakura and him, and he smiled. After all the camaraderie and teamwork during the Games, he hadn't become friends with Sasuke at all, the teenager too never approached Naruto beyond their Orientation Week. However Naruto had become good friends with Sakura as they shared Mathematics and Technical Drawing class. Sasuke on the the other hand was far too superior to share classes with an average student like Naruto. He was in the Alpha class which had their schedule apart from the other four classes.

Sasuke was receivers of several scholarships, he could have fast tracked into any prestigious University by taking his A levels early but had opted to spend his teenage years with his friends before studying and eventually end up, as expected, at his family's business, Uchiha Holdings. Naruto had known all these bits of information because Sasuke kept getting featured in their school magazine every five weeks and as sub-editor of the school paper he had to double check every article before it was published.

While editing Sasuke's interview article, there were a lot of off record information about Sasuke which didn't make it into the magazine. Now Naruto thought he sounded like a stalker when he realized he had too much information about Sasuke than he needed to know. But it was inevitable, as an aspiring journalist he was certain that there will be more top secret juicy info he will need to keep in his head in the future and it was good that he was prepared to keep that many secrets starting now. Consciously Naruto pushed the thought of the black haired annoying individual out of his present thoughts and focused on his present.

Naruto had been waiting for this special day to present his crush with her portrait. It was Friendship Day where people from different cliques showed their appreciation for their friends, at least that was the general idea. In the olden days they used to give do-it-yourself friendship bands, but these days the gifts depended on the budget of the givers.

Actually, the portrait wasn't his first choice of gift for his pink haired crush. Yes, you are right, he was smittened by black haired Sasuke-chan, NOT! Naruto shivered at that thought. Delete that thought now.

Actually, Naruto was smittened with pink-haired Sakura-chan since they were grouped together at the Orientation Week. Last week he had roamed the mall with his savings trying to find a unique present, but the only options available were either too generic, tacky or overpriced. So he headed to his Godfather's shop to moan about the lack of choices when Sai, who was his godfather's student stopped by to share news of his sponsorship program with a local art store. Sai showed Naruto a cubism portrait of Ino, Sai's friend from college whom he wanted to surprise for her birthday. When Naruto saw the painting, which was inspired by Pablo Picasso's cubic art, he thought he'd do one himself. Thus begin his three days of art exploration.

Naruto had mused while sketching the drawing that this would fit perfectly with the theme of his gift : unique, custom made and priceless. He had printed an A4 sized profile picture of her which he had downloaded from her media social. He spent three days trying different styles before finally picking the one he liked most. At last with an aching wrist, sleep deprived eyes and paint splotched face and room, he smiled at his finished masterpiece. He planned to pass it to her while waiting for the school bus. He did not want to give it to her at school because that would attract too much attention. Plus, Sasuke might be there too and spoil the mood.

Friendship Day was encouraged by the school so teenagers would befriend people out of their social circles, but some teens like Naruto turned it into a day to present their crush with a gift, sometimes waiting for a friend's birthday seemed like forever.

Naruto was sure that Sakura was single though she was rumoured to be close to Sasuke. He seethed at the thought of his former teammate now rival in love, it would suck ass if he was her boyfriend. Naruto just found the combo of them both too boring. Sakura would have so much fun with him instead of the serious dark haired snobbish school heart throb.

Their friends and juniors were constantly saying that it was only time when Sasuke would realize that Sakura was wife material, what with their equal brain powers, good looks and other talents they could easily rule the world. Naruto blehhhed at the statement, he Uzumaki Naruto would certainly show them who was the best for Sakura

Adjusting his seating on the hard marbled seat of the bus stop, Naruto gripped the wrapped canvas in his lap tightly and recited his gift giving speech in his heart. His thermos was already empty and stuffed back inside his bag, and he was feeling energized for the day.

He saw Sakura's form appearing from a street corner and he stood up straight and began trembling at the thought of actually gifting her the painting. Suddenly he wondered whether she would thought of the gift too cheap or invasive of her privacy. He cursed to himself as he realized how weird it was, the idea of downloading one's photo without their knowledge and then painting their image.

But before he could hide the painting and thought again about his gift choices she was already standing in front of him. He hoped that she would love his gift.

"Good morning Naruto-kun," she smiled.

"Good morning Sakura-chan," he replied along with a shielded nervous+happy ear to ear smile.

Naruto noticed that she was hugging a huge bag of something in her arms and was holding it like it weighed tonnes. Green eyes looked at him as he watched her.

"Happy friendship day Naruto, here's a little something for you." Sakura then rummaged her hand inside the unzipped bag and passed him a bar of chocolate in printed plastic wrapping, secured with a ribbon. He shifted the wrapped painting to one hand and grabbed for the chocolate with his right hand.

"Thank you Sakura-chan, oh and here's a gift for you. Happy Friendship Day, may we be friends until the end of time. I am glad to be your friend and this is specially prepared for you."

Sakura took the wrapped item from Naruto and raised her eyebrows in astonishment.

"Really? For me? if I knew you'd give me something this special, I would have prepared something equally special for you. Thank you, thank you!"

Naruto blushed at her joyous acceptance of his gift although she didn't know what it was since it was wrapped. But his special feeling of being appreciated was soon cut short by the arrival of Tenten, Lee, Neji and Hinata.

"Happy friendship day, Tenten-Chan, Lee-kun Neji-kun and Nata-Chan!"

Sakura started grabbing chocolates from her bag and gifting them to their friends, but she had a hard time balancing the heavy bag and Naruto's gift, and Naruto promptly offered to hold the bag while she held his gift in one hand, and the other hand continuing to pass each of her friend her chocolates.

In return Tenten gave Sakura the same chocolate for Friendship Day gift but it was merely wrapped in ribbon. When the two girls noticed their identical gifts, they laughed out.

"I bought them from my cousin, he is a manager at the Delicious Cocoa factory."

"Wait, my aunt worked there as an engineer and she got a huge discount for me."

Naruto felt his heart dropped slightly at the thought of Sakura giving him a gift she hadn't given much thought about. But his heart swelled when her next words came out.

"Naruto gave me this, and now I feel awful that my gift for him is a generic chocolate bar I had bought just yesterday when he prepared this specially for me."

Lee looked at Naruto and gave him a thumbs up, "The youthful friendship deserves a lot of special moments. Your gift is not small Naruto, it bear the intentions of …owwww."

"Oh, how clumsy of me to have accidentally stepped on your feet Lee. I didn't mean it." Neji gave Naruto a knowing look which meant, I know what that gift meant. He then casually walked over to Tenten and dropped a kiss on her temple. "I'll get you something special after school," and pulled her towards him before announcing, "the bus is coming."

True to Neji's words, the bus appeared from the other corner and Naruto quickly pulled away the handle of Sakura's gift bag from her grabbing arms and told her, "I got this." Sakura looked back in gratitude before she climbed into the bus.

Naruto sat two seats behind Sakura, with Sakura's bag of gifts on his lap. He studied the excited bobbing pink head as the girl chatted with their seniors named Sasori and Deidara who were sitting in front of her.

When they arrived at the school's compound twenty minutes later, everyone got down as quick as lighting. Friendship Day was an anticipated event after all and no one ever came home without a gift. Naruto bounded onto the schoolyard after Sakura. She asked again for the bag but Naruto grinned and replied that he will carry for her until they reach her class.

"But I want to pass the chocolates around at the front, after all Kakashi-sensei's class only starts half an hour late."

"Ok then, I'll carry it around for you," Naruto offered.

"So nice of you. Your girlfriend is so lucky."

"Actually, I d….," just as he was about to clarify his single status Naruto saw a sleek black car arriving at the school's front parking. The car stopped and Sasuke Uchiha came out of the car and Sakura walked enthusiastically towards the boy. He approached the pink haired girl and dropped a kiss on her cheek while his eyes darted at Naruto. Sakura hugged the teen boy in return, and Sasuke directed his eyes back at Sakura and then handed her a box. Naruto's eyes watched them with interest.

"Oh my goodness, you shouldn't have," Sakura glomped on Sasuke and hugged him tightly. By now Naruto was ready to change his perception towards the nature of the relationship between the handsome brunette and the beautiful pinkette. He was crushed to finally realize that they were now more than close friends.

She quickly placed the gift that Naruto gave her on the ground and swept her shoulder length hair aside. Naruto almost shouted at her about his fragile gift as he had merely wrapped the canvas with paper and had forgotten to put it in a box to protect it. But then he saw that she had unboxed Sasuke's gift which was a necklace and was patiently waiting for Sasuke to put the necklace around her neck. Sasuke smoothly clasped it forher and Naruto's happiness level dropped at Sakura's instant reaction towards the 'must have been very expensive and custom made gift" expression she gave to Sasuke. Having one of the richest boys in their school as a boyfriend must be very thrilling he thought.

Naruto's jaw dropped for a split second, but he quickly hardened his expression and walked up to Sakura with the forgotten gift bag and rushedly told the pinkett that he needed to excuse himself to the toilet. He placed the bag gently beside his painting on the ground and walked away with a broken heart.

Naruto waited solemnly alone in Kakashi's class, trying to absorb the fact that Sakura was out of his reach. About twenty minutes past class starting time his classmates poured in. He was thankful that he didn't have History with Sakura for he couldn't bear to face her right now.

All day people kept coming in and out of class to pass their Friendship Day's gift. The teachers welcomed the interruption for today alone as it meant students walking across clique borders. Naruto got an engraved calculator from Hinata, Kiba who had became his best friend gave him a pack of biscuits for his domesticated fox, named Kurama. Naruto's favourite former seniors, Konan, Yahiko and Nagato had given him lots of gift vouchers for various purposes - from Ichiraku Ramen to karaoke sessions at the trio's entertainment outlet, Akatsuki, and not forgetting a Ramen hamper for home cooking. The trio was also Naruto's Godfather's former students and had volunteered as Teaching Assistants at the school. They dropped in together today just to meet Naruto.

The 2.40 pm bell rang and school was dismissed, Naruto lazily gathered the gifts from under his desk and packed them into his backpack. Kiba shouted a quick goodbye at him and scrambled for his own crush who had just walked past their classroom, Naruto chuckled when he realized that it was Hinata.

Meanwhile, his other classmates happily deserted the class for their after school Friendship Day tete a tete with their crushes and friends alike. Shuffling onto his feet, Naruto realized that he wasn't left alone as Yamato-sensei was still in the class. So as Naruto headed for the door the Science teacher waved goodbye at him and resumed organizing the students' assignment of the week according to a name list.

Blue eyes trailed the black marbles of his school floor leading towards his locker. In his mind, Naruto wondered if he should continue pursuing Sakura. She had been very friendly towards him although they only shared a few classes, she had never declined when he asked her to help him with after school tutorials. In spite of her comfortable interactions with him, he wasn't sure of her true feelings for him at all, especially after seeing her lovey lovey exchange with Sasuke earlier.

Naruto wasn't a close enough friend to ask Sasuke whether the boy did have a relationship with Sakura. He was sure if he asked Sakura, she would definitely ask why he needed that information and would probably question his motives. He didn't want to be caught harbouring feelings for her if she wasn't able to reciprocate. He wished he could read people like Neji.

Naruto sighed.

Ever since Naruto stepped into the school as a fresh fourth year earlier that year, he had fallen for Sakura at first sight. He was also annoyed at Sasuke on that very first sight, unluckily Sakura was almost always within Sasuke's physical range most times. When he discovered that she was from the science stream, he had still hoped that they would share a class although he was in the Social Science Stream. Fortunately his hopes were fulfilled as the school thought mixing the three streams - art, social science and pure science - for certain subjects would help medium level students mingled with the best students in school. So thrice a week he sat himself two seats from Sakura's right so he could casually glance at her when he asked Kiba for something.

Naruto blushed at his first memory of Sasuke, also their fourth year batch president despite his academics being mostly fifth year level. Actually, Naruto had only spoken a few sentences to Sasuke ever. Even when they were a team they had spoken indirectly through Sakura. However on the last night during a session with their fifth year seniors, a group of seniors had asked Naruto to invite Sasuke dinner. Luckily the usually no-nonsense stoic boy just answered "Yes," Naruto realized the genius must have known that he was obviously acting under the instructions of their fifth year seniors. The seniors thought it would be fun to ruffle the feathers of their beloved Ice Prince. After that Naruto had decided to avoid Sasuke at all costs. Luckily as mentioned, Sasuke had the majority of his class with the fifth formers and also one or two classes with the local college. Naruto hoped Sasuke would leave their Secondary School next year seeing that he was only one step from University. That would give Natuto a chance to court Sakura.

He sighed as he reached his locker and started punching in the combination number. He wondered whether he actually had a chance with Sakura when a guy like Sasuke was in the way. He briefly wondered what it would felt like to go out with a rich and popular guy like Sasuke, compared to a generic boy like him.

As he piled his books into the locker he realized how eerily silent the hall was. Quickening his actions he made sure to bring home all his books with the homeworks and also his gifts, before slamming the locker door close.

When the locker door closed, Uchiha Sasuke's face was revealed to him from behind it and Naruto jumped up in surprise. Sasuke just smirked and looked at the fallen blond. Then he extended a hand to his fallen schoolmate who didn't take it.

"Why are you creeping up on me teme?" Naruto exclaimed as he tried to sit up, but with his unopened backpack spilling its content all over the floor he instead knelt down to fetch his stuff. He gathered the items back into his bag, and surprisingly Sasuke knelt down beside him to help him. The fourth year president gathered a few items in his hands and passed it to Naruto. Naruto blushed slightly and took the items and hurriedly stuffed it inside his backpack haphazardly. Somehow being too close to the handsome-almost-pretty boy stirred something in him.

"Thank you." Naruto quickly got up and zipped his bag close, when he looked up and found himself staring only inches away from Sasuke's face.

The dark haired boy also paused. For a second Naruto felt like how he was played into asking Sasuke out on a mock date eight months ago. He quickly moved away, but was followed by Sasuke who looked unaffected.

"Hmmm, you were too distracted to notice that I saw you at the entrance and followed you here."

"What do you want? Is it because of Sakura? Listen, I am only her friend, nothing more."

"I've seen the picture you painted of her, that wasn't something a normal friend would do for a mere friend."

"I just took up art recently and I don't know other girl who would readily give me permission to draw them, so I was just asking her permission indirectly," he lied.

Naruto quickly stood and adjust his appearance before locking eyes with Sasuke.

"I know you feel uncomfortable with my friendship with Sakura, but believe me we were just friends, I could never match up to a guy like you."

Before he could rectify his admission he felt Sasuke put a hand in his shoulder and said, " I hope so. I need your clarification because I noticed how close you two are, and … she told me to ask you directly if I still had qualms."

Naruto's heart shrunk and instead of showing it outwardly, he decided to act brusque.

"Don't worry, I won't go beyond friendship with her." With that final word he pushed Sasuke's hand off his shoulder and walked determinedly away. Sasuke looked like he was still wasn't assured as he started calling for Naruto again, but Yamato-sensei magically saved Naruto's bum when he appeared at the locker hall and called Sasuke. Naruto glanced back in time to see Sasuke frowning at him as Yamato-sensei approached the dark haired boy.

Naruto made a run for home instead to work. He had too many unclaimed off days that he decided to take one today. He smirked as he texted his Godfather's who was also his employer. The old man would be home later at 11 pm when he closes shop so Naruto would be alone at home tonight.

So he spent the next two hours reading and doing homework. He wasn't always this hard-working when it came to his schoolwork but since exams will be coming in three months, he decided it was time he started paying attention in school. He thought if he couldn't have Sakura at least he could gain her attention when he scored in Maths in their final exams. Thus he opened the marked page on his text book and began frowning at the brain puzzling formulas.

On the other side of town Sasuke was frowning at the choice of blue stone Sakura had picked.

"Isn't that a bit old fashioned?" he queried. If he was buying it alone he would have presented the receiver of his gift with a symbol of the Uchiha fan, made from ruby and black opal. The fan would symbolize his intention towards his intended, "would you join the Uchiha, would you like to be mine?"

Maybe that's why Sakura had insisted that she follow him to pick the necklace. His choice would indeed be extreme, so she had to be there to balance things out.

Sakura placed the pendant on her chest near her neck, "These days these styles are coming back especially with healing stones as the pendant."

"Hmm.

Sakura took the brochure the salesperson had handed her and read out loud, "Agate is calming, soothing, gives courage, energy, strength, and dispels fears, all of which increases self-confidence. It can also lessen feelings of envy by grounding the emotions and by bringing the elements of one's being into harmony it greatly enhances healing."

Sakura whipped the brochure she had been reading to Sasuke who glanced once at it and said, "I trust your judgement Sakura."

"So wrap it up?"

"Yes."

She looked at the salesperson and smiled. "Like the boss said, wrap it up."

Later that day Sasuke drove himself to Naruto's house. He was sure of his decision since he had confronted Naruto earlier. He opened his dashboard and retrieved a velvet box from inside and quickly slipped it into his jacket's pocket. This will serve as a reminder to Naruto of his intentions. Naruto should avoid Sakura after this and they will all live ever after. He hoped, with someone as immature as Naruto, he hoped his strategy would work.

Sakura was okay with it though it meant she would have to lose a friend in the meantime. She had experienced it first hand and suffer through the transition, thus she could understand and adapt better now. Sasuke was damn possessive, but she knew they would eventually turn around as friends if not as acquaintance some day. She hoped, with someone as clingy and as immature as Sasuke she hoped her strategy would work.

Ding Dong!

"Coming," Naruto's faint voice heard from the outside.

"Sasuke checked his teeth for the last time series camera, to save him from embarrassment should a stray chilli piece stuck in between his teeth mar his appearance. He had earlier had lunch at Naruto's Godfather's Cafe, the Yellow Flash Rasengan, in hopes of finding the blonde but he wasn't there. He was sure he had Naruto's work schedule right. A very kind employee believed the brunette excuse that he was trying to pass a Friendship Day gift to the blond discreetly handed the handsome Batch President, Naruto's house address so he could pursue his target.

Sasuke chuckled at the realization of why Naruto loved to eat Ramen, and often boasted that ramen was food of the Gods. It was tasty indeed compared to two minute instant ramen.

Back at Naruto's residence, at last Naruto opened the door. A face with a surprised expression etched on the blond's face.

"Can I come in, it's hot outside."

Since Sasuke was some kind of a local celebrity, Naruto decided to invite him in and not let him stay a second more outside his porch and gain the attention of his nosy teenage neighbours. He pulled his non friend inside by the wrist and pushed him towards a sofa.

"Have a seat."

"Thank you…"

"Now, what is it do you really want from me?"

Sasuke paused. Naruto was still surprised that somehow Uchiha was sitting politely opposite him instead of inviting him out on a spar to defend the Pink Princess.

"Please accept this, Happy Friendship Day." Sasuke brought out the box from his pocket and placed it on the coffee table in front of Naruto.

"What is this?"

Sasuke shot him a look which said "Open it obviously."

Naruto gulped and gingerly took out the box. He opened it on his palms and almost shrieked at the simplicity of the agate crystal pendant strung onto a leather cord.

"It's… thank you I guess. How did, you know? My late GodMother gave me something similar to this once."

"Now that I am certain that you are single and available, I want to know more about you."

"Huh?"

"If you are free, let's have breakfast tomorrow morning. I will fetch you here, we can get to know each other without the disturbance from Sakura or our nosy schoolmates."

"O… Okay."

"Good, then let's shake hands as an agreement."

"So Sakura-Chan isn't your girlfriend?"

"No, she is my step-sister, our parents got married last year after a year of courtship."

"How come it's a secret? I never saw this information in the interviews."

"Neji is my distant cousin, he deliberately left this information out as my father and brother didn't want Sakura to be in the limelight. It was horrendous enough when a website, which we had shut down claimed that her mother was a gold digger. All screen shots posts were also harshlywarned."

Naruto gasped.

"Us Uchiha prefer to keep things like this as a secret first. You can be my date during their wedding reception next month."

"That escalated quickly," Naruto muttered. " So, that was what you were actually asking me earlier. You asked about me, and not about Sakura?"

Sasuke smirked, "Yes, as a reward of your speedy understanding I will tutor you in any subjects you are weak in."

"I'll, think about it."

"Sakura told me you'd be surprised."

"Well, I had a few things to consider. Your possessive streak made me shudder but I am rebellious at heart. And, I had to adjust my feelings towards liking a pink haired dreamy girl next door, towards a stoic, famously apathetic, heart throb of the school. Despite my initial reservation, I am actually open to anything. So, let's shake hands for agreeing to a trial date."

Sasuke frowned slightly but quickly agreed. He would leave school sooner than his peers next year, thus he needed all the chance he can get.

After a handshake, Sasuke excused himself since it was getting dark already. At the door they paused again. Naruto bent down slowly, questioningly towards Sasuke's cheek. The raven haired man stood stoically wondering what to do. He can't start calling his prospective boyfriend with Usuratonkachi, world war would erupt.

Naruto was still contemplating whether to kiss slobbily or just a dry peck. He wasn't over Sakura, but Sasuke had been genuine and Naruto didn't want to reject without trying. He wanted to give Sasu-Chan a chance. He could try for Sakura again if this wouldn't work.

As he closed the distance between his lips and Sasuke's cheek, someone honked at them. Sasuke was first to turn, and cheek kiss turned into a dry peck on the lips.

That night both of them laid on their own bed hoping that what they were doing was hopefully not just a dashed hope.

"Good night Naruto."

"Good night Sasuke-chan."

Abcdefgh

AN - In the manga Naruto had a crystal pendant necklace given to him by Tsunade.

I was using the school system in my home country, we have secondary school for 13 to 17 years old. But I model the uniform like a typical public American school.

Naruto is a,new student who entered school at the fourth year, making him 16, along with Sakura and genius Sasuke.

The orientation week was a must for boarding school students, I just want them to parallel team seven like in the comics.


End file.
